The Resurrection
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: It is set in the unchanged future, the charmed children want to resurrect their mothers. It involves great magic and with Wyatt trying to kill them all the time is it worth the risk?rnwhat will happen?


**Disclaimer: Don't own charmed**

**Plan: this story is set in the unchanged future, Nina, Chris and Wyatt are all Piper's children, Paul is Paige's only son, and Phoebe had two daughters, Melinda and Patience. **

**Out of them four are special elemental witches, Melinda is wind, Paul is water, Nina is fire and Patience is earth. Chris has small camps where all the witches and magical folk are living at the moment, Nina has a plan and plans on using the power of the elementals to do it.**

"Please explain to me why I am here again?" Paul asked crouching in the bushes behind his cousin.

"Because I made you!" Nina snapped her brown ringlets of hair falling over her face as she turned her head to look at her cousin, "Keep it moving!" She snapped and continued to crawl along.

"We are going to die!" Paul groaned.

"Shut up." Nina snapped.

"But we will, I'm surprised His guards haven't caught us yet!" Paul moaned again.

"You know what for a water elemental you are one big drip."

"Why am I here?" He asked as they quickly crawled through the bushes continuing.

"Listen," Nina turned around and shuffled to face her cousin. "Shut up or I will set your hair on fire again!" She hissed.

"Noo, don't it took me months for my hair to grow back." He shook his head of charcoal curled hair.

"Shut up!" Nina snapped. She turned and continued to crawl through the undergrowth.

"Why are we here again?" Paul asked after several seconds of silence.

"Because I need his blood." Nina replied not looking at her cousin anymore.

"Well… you have mine… you have Melinda's, why don't you get Pati…"

Nina swung round a fireball balanced in her hand.

"Ok I won't say it!" He said extra quickly, holding his hands up in defeat.

"She betrayed us, she chose Him over us. I don't want to raise too much alarm anyway, we get his we leave!" Nina breathed heavily.

"Who is our distraction?" He asked.

"Melinda." Nina's blunt reply.

"What is she going to do?"

"Turn invisible and get the guards away from Him, we go in get the blood, get out."

"You are so lucky you got Piper's freezing power along with you fire power."

"I know." Nina muttered.

"Why don't we use your blood? Or Chris'?"

"Chris would never agree to it, we don't need him, and I hate needles."

"I hate needles…"

"You also hate me setting your hair on fire doesn't stop me doing it." Nina hissed.

"Why do I even hang around with you?" Paul muttered.

"Because, I'm beautiful, smart and I'm powerful. I could kick His ass if I wanted to any day."

"You've had since you were born."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm sure I'm two years older than you, why do you bully me?"

"I don't bully you I just persuade you to do what I want forcefully."

"Sure…"

"We are in position, do your thing Paul!"

Paul placed his flat palm in the air, two of the guards began to choke, each one drying up like prunes and falling to the floor dead. Paul's power unique as it was had killed nursery teachers playmates even the family pets when he was younger. Paige had to pull him from school and home tutor him after his playschool days were finished. It had been hard but Paul finally got the hang of his power, absorbing water from any living tissue and projecting it from his body at hydro speeds. Nina although more powerful had found Paul's method a lot more enjoyable to watch. She always grinned when he killed demons at the manor. It always pleased her, that was why she was lenient with her cousin when it came to punishment, Paul knew when she set his hair on fire he had escaped her wrath easily.

"Let's go!" Nina hissed, pulling her cousin out of dream world.

The hurried across the Haliwell manor garden behind the conservatory. Nina ducked, she saw two more guards ahead, an evil grin spread across her face, it was her turn to kill. She enjoyed being able to kill His demons, it made life interesting.

She opened her palm and aimed it the demons, a red smoke surrounded them, they knew what was going to happen, the look of terror on their faces made Nina want to laugh they breathed in the smoke and burst into flames as the smoke set them on fire from the inside. A tailor made power just for her.

Demons sought after it but only she could control it, she always had been able to, from being a child, unlike Paul.

They hurried into the back garden, Nina quickly froze a probe heading for them, "Thanks mom," she muttered racing into the conservatory.

They raced through the conservatory to the kitchen, she turned to Paul, "Attic," She commanded.

Paul had inherited the power to orb from his mother, he was used as Nina's personal taxi driver. It was his job to orb her everywhere, which meant he had to stay with her. Much to her delight and his disgust, he loved his cousin sure but she was the biggest control freak ever.

Nina immediately froze the room as they materialised into the attic, all the demons surrounding Him paused mid-movement, Nina sent a cloud of smoke around the group each one burst into flames.

Her brother did not, "Nina, I foresaw your arrival, I know what you want to do." Wyatt's smooth cut-glass English voice rang through the Haliwell attic. A telekinetic hand wrapped around her throat, "I'm afraid I can't let you do it."

"Paul!" She choked struggling.

Paul orbed behind his cousin and pulled out an athame he ran it down his brothers back, he winced, ha hated the sight of blood.

Nina formed a fireball and hurled it at Wyatt, he deflected it using his force field, Nina had known he would.

"Now then, Nina, sister, let's not argue, I want her back as much as you, perhaps for different reasons, but I still want her back."

Nina choked as Wyatt's grip tightened around her neck.

Paul pulled out a vial, the thing with Wyatt was he did not feel pain, so as long as Paul was quiet he could get the blood and get out as quickly as possible, the only thing that affected Wyatt was magic, that was all he felt. Paul prayed he did not notice him as he quickly screwed a cap on the vial and orbed out of the manor praying Nina to be ok.

"You…son of…" Nina growled.

"You're her daughter too!"

Nina formed another weak fireball, she sensed Melinda walk in, she was invisible, Melinda used her wind power and knocked her cousin against a wall, Nina collapsed to the floor as Wyatt released his hold of her.

Wyatt rose to his feet and chanted a spell, Melinda became visible.

"I forgot he could do that!" Melinda whimpered helping her cousin to her feet.

Wyatt threw both his hands in front of him and a hand wrapped around each girls throat.

The attic door slammed shut, Patience walked in.

Nina winced as her cousin walked past her.

Melinda groaned, she held a deep loathing for her sister, almost as deep as the one she held for Wyatt.

"We should kill them." Patience hissed.

The two women rose two feet in the air, and were hurled to opposite sides of the room.

"No she is my sister." He growled.

"She is mine too." Patience said sweetly, "But they have disturbed us too much, my premonition showed us what Nina was planning."

"I can't kill my own blood."

"You killed many other people, this is no different."

The pair argued.

"Chris…" Nina croaked. "Chris… I need you…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

The familiar shimmering of orbing occurred beside her.

Chris stood beside her, he used his telekinetic powers and threw his brother and cousin out of the attic windows.

Wyatt grabbed his cousin and they orbed away.

He knelt beside Nina, "You idiot, what were you thinking?" He murmured.

Melinda scrambled to her feet and shifted away.

Chris took his sister's hand and they orbed away to the safe haven.

"WHAT were you thinking?" Chris fumed at his sister.

Nina sat in a chair as Chris paced around her in his room.

"I was thinking thank god my brother saved my ass!" Nina snapped.

"You know, I'm not always going to be there to save your ass!" Chris shouted.

"Well, it's a good thing you were then!" Nina shouted back.

Both had huge egos, neither were going to back down, Paul sensed he had to step in, defend Nina. He knew what she had done was for a greater good, but Chris had forbidden them to go through with her spell. He leant harder onto the door.

"I am going to restore the power of three!" Nina yelled.

"You're going to get killed trying, you know the price for resurrection!"

"Yeah I know the price, I was going to use Patience!"

"You think she would go along with it?" Chris asked sceptically.

"No, I would cast a spell. Anyway, we don't need to, I have a plan anyway."

"What plan?" Chris asked.

"I am going to use Wyatt's blood, that means NO sacrifice!"

Chris looked at her thoughtfully. "That might work."

"Are you done being mad at me?" Nina asked getting to her feet.

"Nina it isn't going to work." He moaned.

"It will, if we get Patience's powers of earth."

"How do we get them?"

Nina threw the door open, Paul who was leaning against it fell into the room.

"Him!" She jabbed her thumb at her cousin.

"Me?" Paul asked perplexed.


End file.
